Hello Again
by Dividual
Summary: They should've stayed, said what was on their minds. It could've been more than a memory. [Akuroku, bittersweet ending]


I'm sorry I'm a bitch that won't update what she started. I've hit a bit of a bump, so please forgive me. XDD And, yeah. This is kinda sad, but then again kinda... not? I don't know, this is a baby step to writing happy fluff. XD

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

"Hello again."

Roxas swiveled around, the breeze of a voice surprising him. He had been walking along a path in the park, the autumn leaves falling with every gust of wind. A tall, lanky redhead was standing nearby, hands shoved into his pockets. And although the blonde couldn't see him, he couldn't help but respond.

"H-Hello?"

He could hear a chuckle, but no one was there. He felt strangely safe though, not like you would normally feel if someone was talking to you, invisible as far as you know.

"I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

The shorter boy looked around again, thinking his mind was just playing tricks on him again; and just like every time, he had fallen for it. This had happened before, a voice, always the same one, coming from nowhere. He'd grown accustomed to it, sometimes almost carrying on a conversation with it. He was sure the person would reveal themselves eventually, though.

Axel smiled, "Just like old times."

Roxas felt a faint smirk creep onto his face, but he turned and continued walking down the path. "I'm crazy."

The redhead followed silently along, not making a sound. "It's good to see you," he whispered, trying to communicate as loud as he could. Unfortunately, that was barely above a mumble.

"I don't know you, you're not even there," the blonde shook his head, not believing he was talking to himself. He let out a small laugh, thoroughly amused by the whole concept.

"It's beautiful to see you laugh. So bittersweet."

Roxas looked down at the ground, smile tugging at his lips. Whoever this was, be it in his head or not, made his stomach feel funny. "Thanks," he muttered, knowing he'd feel bad if he didn't accept the compliment.

"Don't."

A pause.

"Y'know, I've been wondering- trying to solve some of life's little mysteries; just passing the time. What if… What if we'd… Said how we felt? D'you think you'd know me? Do you think you'd remember?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know. But… Your voice. It's… I remember it, from somewhere. I just wish I knew where from."

Axel swallowed, "Figures." He walked up, trailing along beside Roxas. He glanced down at the boy, a pained smile lighting up his face. "We should've done something worth remembering."

Another pause.

"How's your life been?" Axel asked, "It's been ages."

Roxas looked up, staring at the yellowed leaves as they descended towards the earth. "Are you in my head? Please," he said, staring back down at the pavement. "Answer truthfully."

The redhead looked away, scoffing sadly. "I wish I knew. I like to tell myself I'm not," he said, sighing heavily.

Roxas blinked, something welling up in his throat. "You're just an illusion?" he asked; a rhetorical question.

Axel shook his head, "But I don't want to be."

The blonde stopped, looking around, all over. "But… I can't even see you."

And he was standing right in front of him. The redhead stretched his hand out, letting it float around Roxas's face before withdrawing. He leaned forwards, placing a ghostly kiss on the boy's lips, knowing it wouldn't reach him. "I'm lucky enough to see you," he whispered, reaching his hand up once more, this time to Roxas's cheek.

The blonde just stood there, biting back tears, the wind blowing a flurry of leaves around him. "Who are you?"

The taller man smirked forlornly, disconnecting himself from the boy's mental grasp. "Me? I'm just a memory."

Roxas shuddered, a tear rolling down his face, as he turned to slowly continue walking down the trail. He felt as if his head had been cleared, and his heart wasn't so empty anymore.

Axel stayed behind, watching him leave.

"Love you," he said, finally disappearing. He'd been created as nothing more than a remembrance; a piece of time, and that's how it'd end.

As only a memory.

* * *

End!

If you don't understand, Axel was in Roxas's head the whole time, talking to him. At the end, Axel finally decided to leave Roxas in peace, severing himself from Roxas's mind. So, Roxas then had Axel in his heart, instead of just all in his head. And with that, the memory of Axel disappeared. XDD

It makes sense to me.

Tell me how it was? Reviews always make an author write faster. XD


End file.
